


In Which Zander Has Fingerless Gloves

by princebats (dellanarn)



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Tillie and sky in the bg, and seena is braiding faelerns hair on the other side of the ship, this is short and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellanarn/pseuds/princebats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr. They're on a ship to somewhere, and I just really wanted to write Zander wearing fingerless gloves okay sue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Zander Has Fingerless Gloves

"Zander, what the _hell_ have you got on your hands?"

Zander glanced up from his book at Aida’s question. She was leaning against the railing of the ship, her silver hair blowing in the salty breeze. Aida was staring at Zander’s newest accessory with hunger in her eyes, kind of like the way she looks at chocolate.

He marked his page with a ribbon, snapping it shut and setting it on his lap. He held up one hand with a raised eyebrow. “You mean my new gloves?”

"Yes, _those_ ,” Aida hissed at him. “Why are you wearing them?”

Zander’s eyes widened at Aida’s angry tone. He looked at his gloves, seeing nothing wrong with them. They were simple fingerless black leather gloves, nothing to be mad about. Zander looked back up at Aida, who was gripping the railing so hard her knuckles were turning white- well, whit _er_.

"They’re just gloves, Aida," said Zander. "I liked them and I bought them. Do…do you not like them?" He looked down at his lap at his last words, wondering when exactly he started to care about Aida’s opinions so much. Suddenly his chin was jerked upward, and Zander found himself staring into Aida’s green eyes. Beautiful, even if they were currently glaring at him.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, eyes moving over his face, straying down to his hands gripping his book, and back up to his eyes. "I fucking love them. And every time I see your hands in those stupid gloves all I can think about is you-"

"LAND AHOY!"

Aida was cut off by one of the ship hands in the crows nest, pointing at their destination. She glared up at him, before turning her attention back to Zander.

"Well, I’ll tell you later tonight _exactly_ what I think of those gloves," Aida said with a smirk. Lightly pecking him on the cheek, she stood up straight and threw him a wink. She waltzed towards Sky and Tillie, who high-fived her and glanced over at Zander, giggling. Jace chose that particular moment to walk up to Zander, sighing and shaking his head at the giggling group.

"Man, I hate it when they do that. Gives me the heebie-jeebies. But whatever, I’m just glad to be getting off this thing. How ‘bout you, Skirts? Hey, man, why’s your face so red? Skirts? You know, you’re gonna get bugs in your mouth with it hanging open like that. You okay buddy? _Heeellooo_?"

**Author's Note:**

> i blame skales for this (even though it was an anon who gave me this prompt)


End file.
